


Acacia

by Darkrealmist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: British Slang, Canon - Video Game, Comedy, Cute, Drabble, Embarrassment, Family Drama, Fans, Gardens & Gardening, Humor, In-Laws, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Nicknames, Pokemon Gym Leaders, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shock, Short & Sweet, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Gordie finds out Melony is in charge of his fan club from Milo.
Relationships: Makuwa | Gordie & Melon | Melony, Makuwa | Gordie/Yarrow | Milo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Acacia

Acacia

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Pokémon franchise.

Pairing: Established Milo x Gordie.

Summary: 

Gordie finds out Melony is in charge of his fan club from Milo.

* * *

“What plant is that?”

“ _Acacia dealbata_. The silver wattle or mimosa. They’re fragile, so you don’t see much of them in Galar, but with the proper maintenance, they’ll grow in Turffield if you move them indoors most months except summer. Unfortunately, Circhester’s frosts would be too cold for them, which puts a snag in my idea to spruce up that dull-as-dishwater Gym of yours.”

“If Melony had her way, it’d be freezing inside the Gym too!”

“OK, Pebbles.”

“Do you have to keep calling me that?”

“Your mum seems to like it.”

“Champion’s cape! You talk to her?”

“Kind of have to. We’re president and vice president of your fan club.”

“…Wut?”

“You’re fit when you’re surprised.”

“I’m fit around the clock!”

“Haha, and gobby!”

Milo’s sunniness had Gordie’s shame over his mum being his #1 cheerleader crumbling to dust.

Almost.

“I’ll get some bergenias for the stadium, Wooloo Man. You happy?”


End file.
